Silver Lining
by whathobertie
Summary: Cuddy ging tatsächlich an ihrem Geburtstag mit jemandem aus, den sie mochte. Es hat nur etwas gedauert. Thematische Fortsetzung von Golden October. House/Cuddy, Romanze, Spoiler für 3x09 und 3x24.


**Titel:** Silver Lining  
**Genre:** Romanze  
**Rating:** K+  
**Pairing:** House/Cuddy  
**Spoiler:** 3x09, 3x24  
**Zusammenfassung:** Cuddy ging tatsächlich an ihrem Geburtstag mit jemandem aus, den sie mochte. Es hat nur etwas gedauert. Thematische Fortsetzung von "Golden October". (Es empfiehlt sich diese Story zuerst zu lesen.)  
**Disclaimer:** House und sein Universum gehören nicht mir, ich hätte aber nichts dagegen.

* * *

_ "Find somebody you trust."  
"Somebody like you?"  
"Someone you like."_

Es war sein zweiter Whiskey, der jetzt vor ihm stand. Konzentriert beobachtete er wie die Flüssigkeit sich hin und her bewegte, immer wenn er das Glas auf den Tisch zurück stellte. Es hatte etwas hypnotisierendes. Wenigstens konnte er darüber die Zeit vergessen, doch ab und zu trieb ihn seine Neugier doch wieder dazu auf die Uhr zu sehen.

Schon halb zehn. House versuchte sich selbst zu überzeugen, dass das komische Gefühl in seinem Bauch keineswegs Enttäuschung war, sondern eher so etwas wie Genervtheit. Es klappte nicht. Er würde das Glas einfach noch austrinken, bezahlen und dann nach Hause gehen. Ein weiteres Glas Whiskey würde dort schon auf ihn warten und es gibt weder lästige Verpflichtungen, noch große Erwartungen.

Gedankenverloren bewegte er in langsamen Kreisen das Glas über den Tisch und lauschte den Alltagsgesprächen der anderen Leute um ihn herum. Neben ihm war immer noch ein Platz frei, doch es war nur eine Frage der Zeit bis sich jemand dahin setzen würde, er ihn gewähren lassen würde und der Abend somit endgültig beendet wäre.

_Sie kommt nicht. Mist._

Warum hatte er überhaupt geglaubt, dass der kleine Zettel auf seinem Schreibtisch von ihr kam? Vielleicht war er auch einfach nur von einer der Schwestern, die ihn darauf hinweisen wollte, dass sein Patient morgen früh um neun Uhr zum MRT konnte. Warum war er nur so naiv? Er entschied, dass ihr Hüftschwung heute Morgen ihn verwirrt hatte. Das war die einzig logische Erklärung.

Er lies das Glas los, doch der Whiskey drehte für ein paar Sekunden noch weiter seine Runden im Glas, bevor er zur Ruhe kam und wenige Momente später in seinem Mund verschwand. Die Gedanken ließen ihn aber nicht zur Ruhe kommen. Was, wenn sie woanders auf ihn wartete? Der Zettel sagte nur '9 Uhr'. Nichts weiter. Er hatte daraufhin angenommen, dass sie die Bar meinte, in der sowohl House und Wilson, als auch sie des Öfteren für diverse Treffen mit Kollegen waren. Aber langsam musste er einsehen, dass sie entweder gar nichts gemeint, oder ihn einfach vergessen hatte. Versetzt.

"Noch einen?" Der Barkeeper schaute House mit großen Augen an und deutete auf das leere Glas. House erwachte aus seinen Gedanken.

"Nein, danke."

"Zahlen?"

House sah zur Tür und überlegte kurz. "Einen kleinen Moment noch."

"Wenn sie bis jetzt noch nicht gekommen ist, dann kommt sie auch nicht mehr." House sah den Barkeeper etwas genervt an. "Ich spreche da aus Erfahrung."

House verdrehte die Augen. "Danke für diese aufmunternden Worte. Ich nehme noch einen." Er deutete auf das leere Glas. "Bisher ist Mutti noch immer gekommen", fügte er mit einem ironischen Unterton hinzu.

Der Barkeeper nahm das Glas und erwiderte das kleine Wortgefecht mit einem Lächeln. Dann ging er davon und füllte ein neues Glas mit Whiskey, das er danach vor House abstellte. Mit einem angedeuteten Nicken nahm er es entgegen und begann mit den kreisenden Bewegungen von vorn. Sie würde nicht kommen. Vielleicht war der Satz "Du solltest an deinem Geburtstag mit jemandem ausgehen, den du magst" genau der falsche Tipp gewesen.

"Hey, was machst du denn hier?"

House drehte sich um und erwiderte Wilsons neugierigen Blick. "Das gleiche könnte ich dich auch fragen."

"Du betrinkst dich aber nicht, weil dein Team dich verlassen hat, oder?", fragte Wilson mokierend und grinste ein wenig.

"Nein, ich weine deshalb nur jede Nacht leise in mein Kissen. Fürs Trinken brauche ich keine Ausrede", gab House nicht weniger spöttisch zurück und nahm demonstrativ einen Schluck aus dem Glas.

Wilson sah zwischen House und dem leeren Barhocker neben ihm hin und her und überlegte. "Kann ich mich setzen?", fragte er vorsichtig.

House sah aus dem Augenwinkel kurz zur Tür und dann gleich wieder zu Wilson und nickte. Ganz war Wilson dieser Blick jedoch nicht entgangen.

"Wartest du auf jemanden?", erkundigte er sich, während er auf dem Hocker Platz nahm und die Hand hob um den Barkeeper auf sich aufmerksam zu machen.

House spielte wieder mit seinem Glas. "Nein. Wieso?"

"Keine Ahnung. Du hast so erwartungsvoll zur Tür gesehen." Er machte eine abwehrende Handbewegung. "Ich hab's mir wahrscheinlich nur eingebildet."

"Ja, hast du", sagte House bestimmt.

Der Barkeeper kam auf Wilson zu und musste grinsen, als er ihn neben House sah. House verengte seine Augen zu kleinen Schlitzen und funkelte den Barkeeper böse an. Wilson bekam davon nichts mit und bestellte ein Bier.

"Also, was machst du hier?", fragte er House als der Barkeeper wieder zu einem anderen Gast an der Theke verschwand.

"Ich trinke was."

"Das ist alles?"

"Ja. Was machst du hier?" House beäugte Wilson misstrauisch.

"Ich treffe mich mit Dr. Healey vom Mount Sinai Hospital in New York. Die haben da ein neues medizinisches Ausbildungszentrum und wollen mich gerne als Gastredner haben."

House schaute perplex auf seine Uhr. "Und ihr trefft euch um diese Zeit?"

"Es gibt Ärzte, die haben den ganzen Tag was zu tun und kommen erst abends von ihren geliebten Patienten los. Aber das kennst du natürlich nicht", spottete Wilson und nahm sein Bier vom Barkeeper entgegen.

House verdrehte die Augen und schaute in einem kleinen Moment, in dem er sich unbeobachtet fühlte, wieder zur Tür. Niemand war zu sehen. Eigentlich wollte er nur noch nach Hause.

Wilson nahm einen großen Schluck von seinem Bier und wendete sich dann wieder House zu. "Wo warst du gestern Abend? Ich hab bei dir zu Hause angerufen, aber du bist nicht rangegangen. Ich wollte vorbei kommen."

House überlegte ein paar Sekunden, was er sagen sollte und entschied sich dann für die sichere Variante. "Ich hatte keine Lust ans Telefon zu gehen." Es war lächerlich und er vermutete, dass Wilson die Lüge sofort durchschaute.

"Naja, wir können ja am Wochenende was machen."

House grummelte kurz, was Wilson als Zustimmung verstand, und sah wieder auf seine Uhr. Wilson bemerkte es und wunderte sich ein bisschen. Irgendetwas stimmte hier nicht.

"Und du bist sicher, dass du nicht auch auf jemanden wartest?", hakte er nach.

"Ja, absolut. Ich trinke nur schnell aus und verschwinde dann."

"Na dann ist ja gut." Beide nippten an ihren Getränken und Schweigen trat ein.

Nach einer Weile räusperte Wilson sich kurz. "Cuddy hat heute Geburtstag", stellte er nüchtern fest.

"Schön für sie." Ihr Name führte dazu, dass House sein Glas ein bisschen fester umfasste und vermehrt den Drang verspürte jetzt sofort nach Hause zu gehen.

"Hast du ihr gratuliert?"

House sah Wilson ausdruckslos an. "Nein." Es stimmte ja auch. Das mit dem Geschenk musste er Wilson ja nicht gleich auf die Nase binden. Jetzt sowieso schon gar nicht mehr.

Wilson nickte, nippte noch mal an seinem Bier und sah dann zur Eingangstür. "Ah!", rief er laut aus und House folgte seinem Blick sofort. Kurzzeitig keimte wieder ein klein bisschen Hoffnung in ihm auf. "Dr. Healey." Die Enttäuschung stand House ins Gesicht geschrieben, doch da Wilson zu beschäftigt war auf seinen Kollegen aus New York zuzugehen, bekam er es zum Glück nicht mit.

Wilson begrüßte den Arzt und führte ihn zur Bar an der House saß. Begeistert hielt Dr. Healey House seine Hand entgegen, der sie etwas widerwillig nahm und schüttelte.

"Dr. House. Schön Sie auch mal persönlich kennen zu lernen. Man hört und liest ja immer so viel von Ihnen. Da glaubt man schon fast gar nicht mehr, dass Sie auch tatsächlich existieren."

House blickte für einen kurzen Moment leicht genervt zu Wilson rüber, der nur entschuldigend mit dem Schultern zuckte. Dann befreite sich House aus der Umklammerung der Hand des jungen Arztes aus New York. "Ich bin mir sicher, Sie haben nur Gutes über mich gelesen. Das Beste sozusagen", sagte er ironisch und versuchte dabei freundlich zu lächeln.

"Werden Sie uns ein bisschen Gesellschaft leisten?"

House zog die Augenbrauen nach oben. "Ich befürchte, ich werde mich gleich auf den Nachhauseweg machen. Außerdem haben Sie bestimmt jede Menge mit Dr. Wilson zu besprechen. Da will ich nicht stören." Er hoffte das reichte als Ausrede. Ein bisschen nervös sah House wieder zu Wilson.

"Ja, Dr. Healey, ich schlage vor, wir setzen uns an einen der etwas ruhiger gelegenen Tische hinten, um alles zu bereden", rettete Wilson die Situation.

"Ja, lassen Sie uns das machen." Dr. Healey ergriff mit Eifer wieder die Hand von House und schüttelte sie kräftig. "War mir eine Freude Sie kennen gelernt zu haben."

House lächelte steif und als Healey sich zum Gehen umdrehte, murmelte House leise in Wilsons Richtung: "Warum müssen junge Ärzte nur immer so übermotiviert sein? Und freundlich?" Er machte ein angewidertes Gesicht.

Wilson lachte kurz und tätschelte House im Vorbeigehen die Schulter. Dann verschwand er mit seinem Gast in den hinteren Teil der Bar und setzte sich an einen Tisch, der durch eine kleine Wand vom Rest der Bar getrennt war. House atmete erstmal laut aus und war froh seinen etwas aufdringlichen Bewunderer vorerst los zu sein.

House konnte sich nun wieder seinem fast leeren Whiskey widmen. Mit der rechten Hand suchte er in seiner Jacketttasche nach der Vicodindose, während er Ausschau nach dem Barkeeper hielt. "Mist", wisperte er leise, als er feststellte, dass er nur noch eine leere Dose bei sich trug und die volle in seinem Büro vergessen hatte. Ausgerechnet jetzt. Zügig trank er den letzten Schluck seines Whiskeys und winkte den Barkeeper heran, der andeutete, dass er sich gleich um ihn kümmern würde.

"Gott sein Dank, du bist noch da", sagte eine völlig atemlose Stimme hinter ihm und er drehte sich rasch um. Sie lächelte ihn entschuldigend an und zog ihre Jacke aus, unter der ihre Bluse Einblicke gewährte, die für House genau zum richtigen Zeitpunkt kamen. Schnell wandte er seinen Blick wieder ihren blauen Augen zu, in denen eine Mischung aus Bedauern und Schuldbewusstsein lag.

Der Barkeeper kam auf House zu und machte durch ein lautes Räuspern auf sich aufmerksam. "Wollen Sie jetzt zahlen?"

House sah etwas überfordert zu ihm und sagte schnell "Nein", bevor er sich wieder zu Cuddy umdrehte und fragte: "Was willst du trinken?"

"Ähm, einen Gin Tonic."

House wandte sich erneut dem Barkeeper zu. "Sie haben die Dame gehört." Ein kleines Grinsen lag auf seinen Lippen, denn trotz der Vorhersage war sie doch noch gekommen. Mit einem Augenrollen drehte sich der Barkeeper zum Gehen um.

Cuddy setzte sich—immer noch ganz abgehetzt—auf den inzwischen wieder freien Hocker neben House und versuchte ihre Atmung etwas zu verlangsamen. "Trinkst du nichts?" Sie deutete auf sein leeres Glas.

House folgte ihrem Blick und war dabei kurzzeitig fasziniert und abgelenkt von ihren langen schlanken Fingern, die über den Tisch schwebten. Als er sich wieder gefasst hatte, schüttelte er den Kopf. "Ich glaube ich sollte lieber auf Wasser umsteigen. Ich hatte schon drei." Er lächelte etwas unbeholfen.

"Das tut mir Leid. Ich hab dich angerufen, aber dein Handy ist aus."

"Oh." House suchte in seiner Hosentasche nach dem Handy, klappte es auf und stellte erstaunt fest, dass es tatsächlich ausgeschaltet war. Er spürte, wie eine leichte Hitze in seine Wangen stieg und sich dort ausbreitete. Wie unpassend.

"Ha, du hast gedacht ich komme nicht!", stieß Cuddy mit einem triumphierenden Lächeln hervor und wedelte mit ihrem rechten Zeigefinger bedenklich nahe vor seinem Gesicht herum. House wich ein bisschen zurück. "Du dachtest ich hätte dich versetzt."

"Ich dachte eher du hättest mich vergessen", konterte House und suchte fieberhaft nach einer witzigen Antwort um die Wahrheit in ihren Worten zu überspielen. "Ich bin ja auch ein ziemlich unscheinbarer Typ."

Cuddy lachte und House spürte, dass der Witz nicht nur gut war um seine Unsicherheit zu überspielen, sondern ihm auch das tollste Lächeln geerntet hatte, das er kannte. Entzückt hing sein Blick an ihren Lippen fest.

"Tut mir wirklich Leid. Ich musste mit dem Leiter des Princeton General essen und die Pläne für die Notaufnahme neu koordinieren."

House konnte seinen Blick wieder von ihren Lippen lösen und war ein klein bisschen enttäuscht. Warum wusste er auch nicht so genau. "Musste?" Seine Augen verengten sich zu kleinen Schlitzen.

"Hey, was soll ich machen? Das machen wir nun mal jedes Jahr so. Eigentlich waren wir für mittags verabredet, aber im General gab's einen dringenden Notfall und er kam nicht weg."

"Du hättest unser kleines Date ruhig absagen können." Cuddy sah House etwas erstaunt an. Die Art wie er 'Date' gesagt hatte klang eigenartig. Außerdem schwang ein bisschen Vorwurf in seiner Stimme mit.

"Ich hatte gehofft es dauert nicht so lange. Und warum hätte ich unsere Verabredung absagen sollen?", fragte sie perplex.

"Keine Ahnung." House fuhr mit dem Finger den Rand seines leeren Glases entlang und verfluchte sich innerlich selbst für diesen blöden Kommentar.

Cuddy wollte nicht schon wieder die angespannte Stimmung vom letzten Abend wiederholen. "Du hast heute Morgen gesagt, dass ich mit jemandem ausgehen sollte, den ich mag. Ich kann Linderman vom General nicht ausstehen."

House musste lächeln, doch versuchte es ihr nicht zu zeigen indem er weiterhin auf sein Glas starrte. "Und dann blieb nur noch ich."

Cuddy hatte das Lächeln entdeckt und entspannte sich wieder etwas. Ihr Gin Tonic wurde von einem neuen Barkeeper gebracht und House bestellte sich zur Abwechslung ein Bier.

"So würde ich das nicht sagen." Sie stieß leicht gegen seinen Arm. "Ach, komm schon", sagte sie herausfordernd. "Es tut mir wirklich Leid."

Sein Lächeln wurde größer, sodass es sich nicht mehr verheimlichen ließ. "Ja, schon okay. Was gibt's neues im General?"

"Ich dachte die Bedingung gestern war, dass wir nicht über die Arbeit sprechen."

"Aber das schließt Klatsch und Tratsch aus anderen Krankenhäusern doch nicht aus."

"Oh Entschuldigung, ich vergaß, dass ich hier mit Dr. Neugier persönlich sitze." Cuddy strich sich eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht, nahm ihren Longdrink und sah House, während sie einen Schluck durch den Strohhalm nahm, über den Glasrand mit funkelnden blauen Augen an.

"Erzähl schon."

Cuddy berichtete über die neuesten Vorkommnisse im Princeton General. House beobachtete ihre gestenreichen Erzählungen schweigend und trank ab und zu von seinem Bier. Während des Gesprächs fing er an sich zu fragen, was sie gerade gesagt hatte und merkte, dass er über den Punkt hinaus gekommen war, an dem er ihr noch aufmerksam zuhören konnte. Er wusste nicht, was es war, das seine Konzentration so störte. Unruhig rutschte er auf seinem Hocker hin und her und warf hin und wieder einen Blick auf den hinteren Teil der Bar. Als er Wilsons Kopf entdeckte, der hinter der Wand kurz hervor lugte und nach einem Kellner suchte, drehte er sich rasant wieder zu Cuddy um.

Diese schaute ihn etwas verdutzt an und unterbrach ihren Satz. "Was ist?"

House deutete mit dem Daumen über seine rechte Schulter nach hinten und wisperte: "Wilson."

Cuddy folgte mit ihrem Blick seinem Daumen und erspähte Wilson in einer der hintersten Ecken. Er hatte sie ebenfalls entdeckt und lächelte ihr schelmisch zu, bevor er sich wieder zu dem anderen Arzt umdrehte.

"Wer ist der andere Typ? Hat Wilson etwa auch ein Date?"

House lachte. "So in etwa. Ambitionierter Arzt aus New York. Er will Wilson für irgendeinen Vortrag haben."

Cuddy schaute House eindringlich an. "Und Wilson weiß nicht, dass du auf mich gewartet hast." Es war mehr eine Feststellung als eine Frage.

House schüttelte langsam den Kopf. Cuddy warf wieder einen Blick über seine Schulter und schmunzelte. House drehte sich ebenfalls um und sah, dass Wilson schon zu ihnen beiden unterwegs war. Mit zwei Fingern massierte sich House sie Schläfe und hoffte auf Gnade.

"Das ist ja ein Zufall", sagte Wilson mit gespielter Überraschung und begrüßte Cuddy. Dann wandte er sich House zu. "Da sitzt du schon mal einsam hier und wartest auf wirklich niemanden, und prompt kommt eine hübsche Dame vorbei um dir Gesellschaft zu leisten."

"Ja, so viel Glück kann nicht jeder haben." Wilson entging die Ironie des Satzes nicht.

"House hat mir gerade erzählt, wie einsam er ist und deshalb nachts in sein Kissen weint." Das ganze entwickelte sich zu einem kleinen Spiel zwischen House und Wilson, bei dem Cuddy nicht mehr ganz durchsah.

"Aha, gut zu wissen", sagte sie und schaute House verwirrt an, der die Augen verdrehte.

"Hat er dir jetzt wenigstens zum Geburtstag gratuliert?", wollte Wilson wissen.

"Ähm, könnte man so sagen", sagte Cuddy unsicher und suchte nach House's Augen.

"Musst du dich nicht vielleicht wieder um deinen Gast kümmern?", erkundigte sich House genervt und deutete mit dem Kopf auf Dr. Healey, der auch schon nach Wilson Ausschau hielt.

"Ja, dann werde ich euch mal wieder alleine lassen." Wilson lächelte Cuddy zu und zwinkerte beim Zurückgehen kurz zu House rüber.

"Was war das denn?", fragte Cuddy als Wilson außer Hörweite war.

House zuckte nur mit den Schultern und trank den letzten Schluck seines Bieres. Er sah auf Cuddys ebenfalls leeres Glas und fragte: "Willst du auch noch was?" Cuddy nickte und so bestellte er noch zwei Getränke.

Das Gespräch wurde wieder etwas entspannter und nach der kleinen Unterbrechung durch Wilson fand House wieder zu seiner gewohnten Unbekümmertheit zurück. Um kurz nach halb elf musste Cuddy laut gähnen.

"Wollen wir gehen?"

Cuddy nickte etwas schläfrig und House holte seine Geldbörse aus der Hosentasche. Als er sie auf dem Tisch ablegte, platzierte Cuddy für einen winzigen Moment ihre Hand auf seiner. Es war so kurz, dass er sich fragte, ob es überhaupt passiert war.

"Hey, ich bezahle. Ich hab dich eingeladen."

"Aber es ist dein Geburtstag."

"Na und? Außerdem muss ich mich doch für mein Zuspätkommen revanchieren."

Also bezahlte Cuddy die Rechnung für sie beide und sie standen auf. Während Cuddy ihre Jacke anzog, massierte House seinen rechten Oberschenkel. Er konnte deutlich spüren, dass ein Vicodin längst überfällig war.

"Willst du dich von Wilson verabschieden?"

"Ganz bestimmt nicht", grummelte House und Cuddy musste lachen. Sie machte sich auf in Richtung Tür und House humpelte ein bisschen steif hinterher. Auf dem Bürgersteig blieb sie stehen und drehte sich schwungvoll zu House um.

"Danke, dass du auf mich gewartet hast."

House nickte.

"Nimmst du ein Taxi?"

"Ähm, ja."

"Okay. Soll ich mit dir warten bis es kommt?"

"Musst du nicht."

"Ich weiß. Aber ich kann."

House verlagerte sein Gewicht vom einen Bein auf das andere. "Ich kann dich auch nach Hause bringen", sagte er in einem möglichst harmlosen Tonfall.

"Es ist ja nicht so weit."

"Aber es ist dunkel."

"Ja, das ist nachts meistens so."

House musste über die Absurdität dieses Gesprächs lachen. "Können wir dann einfach so tun, als ob es normalerweise hell wäre und weil es heute ausnahmsweise mal dunkel ist, solltest du lieber nicht allein nach Hause gehen. Das würde diesem irrwitzigen Gedankenaustausch ein Ende setzen."

Cuddy brach in ein leises Lach aus und ging ein paar Schritte. "Mensch, wirklich dunkel heute." House folgte ihr und hatte sie nach ein paar Metern eingeholt. Er versuchte ihr Schritttempo zu halten. Schweigend gingen sie nebeneinander durch die Dunkelheit, die heute nicht finsterer als sonst auch immer war, doch irgendetwas schien trotzdem anders.

Nach ein paar hundert Metern fiel es House immer schwerer mit Cuddy mitzuhalten. Er hinkte etwas stärker mit seinem rechten Bein und umklammerte seinen Stock so fest, dass seine Knöchel weiß hervortraten. Als er einmal etwas zu laut schnaufte, drehte sich Cuddy zu ihm um und sah im dämmrigen Licht einer Straßenlaterne, dass sich auf seiner Stirn ein paar Schweißtropfen gebildet hatten. Besorgt griff sie nach seinem Arm und blieb stehen.

"Hey, alles in Ordnung?"

House versuchte seine Schmerzen zu überspielen und nickte stockend. "Ja, alles klar." Seine Stimme klang gepresst.

Cuddy ließ ihn wieder los und ging weiter. Nach ein paar Schritten, in denen House nur recht langsam neben ihr vorankam, blieb sie wieder stehen. "Nein, ist es nicht." Sie suchte in der Dunkelheit die Umgebung ab. Sie befanden sich unweit eines Parkeingangs und Cuddy entdeckte eine Bank.

"Da vorne ist eine Bank. Denkst du, du schaffst es bis dahin."

House biss die Zähne zusammen, suchte in der Finsternis ebenfalls nach der Bank und nickte. Langsam machten sie sich auf zu der willkommenen Sitzgelegenheit. Erschöpft und schwer atmend lies sich House auf die Bank fallen und rieb sein Bein.

"Du hättest ruhig was sagen können."

"Ich hab kein Vicodin dabei."

"Oh. Dann solltest du dich hier ein bisschen ausruhen. Wir können auch ein Taxi hier her rufen."

"Nein", sagte House schnell. "Ich schaff das schon. Es ist ja nicht mehr weit." Er wollte sich die Niederlage nicht eingestehen.

"Okay, dann warten wir ein bisschen."

Die beiden schwiegen und hörten dem nächtlichen Grillenzirpen um sie herum zu.

"Bist du deshalb so... ruhig?", fragte Cuddy nach ein paar Minuten in denen House ununterbrochen sein Bein massierte.

"Was?" House verstand die Frage nicht.

"Ich meine gestern und heute. Du bist irgendwie anders." Sie suchte nach den richtigen Worten. "Keine Ahnung."

"Ich weiß wirklich nicht was du meinst."

Cuddy lachte leise in sich hinein. "Ich auch nicht. Ich dachte nur, es wäre wegen deinem Bein."

"Nein, was immer du meinst, hat nichts mit meinem Bein zu tun. Ich habe die volle Vicodindose im Büro vergessen."

"Okay." Cuddy gab sich geschlagen. Wieder Schweigen.

"Es tut mir Leid", murmelte Cuddy dann plötzlich ganz leise.

House suchte in der Dunkelheit ihre Umrisse. "Was?"

"Dein Bein."

House verstand die Welt nicht mehr. "Wovon redest du?"

"Ich hab Stacy die Gewebsentfernung vorgeschlagen und sie gewähren lassen, obwohl ich wusste, dass du es nicht wolltest", antwortete sie traurig.

"Sie hatte die Vollmacht. Es war deine Pflicht als Ärztin sie über alle Möglichkeiten aufzuklären", sagte House beschwichtigend.

"Ja, schon."

"Sie hat mir womöglich das Leben gerettet. Realistisch gesehen standen meine Chancen ohne die Entfernung des toten Muskels nicht besonders gut."

"Ich dachte du siehst das anders."

"Das hab ich auch. Aber jetzt nicht mehr. Es ist vorbei. Ich habe ihr verziehen."

"Du bist nicht manchmal sauer auf mich?"

"Ich war unglaublich lange unbeschreiblich sauer auf dich. Ich war sauer auf dich, auf mich, auf Stacy, auf die Ärzte, die nicht bemerkt hatten was es war. Verdammt, ich war auf die ganze Welt sauer." House sagte es ohne jede Wut in der Stimme. "Aber es ist vorbei."

"Tut mir trotzdem Leid." Kurze Stille.

"Okay, wenn du dich schon unbedingt für etwas entschuldigen willst, dann sollte ich mich vielleicht auch mal für meine Bemerkung über dich als Mutter entschuldigen. Ich hab das nicht ernst gemeint."

Cuddy kam der Moment wieder ins Gedächtnis als er ihr vor ein paar Monaten gesagt hatte, dass es gut sei, dass es mit der Schwangerschaft nicht geklappt hatte, da sie eine schlechte Mutter wäre. Mit der Erinnerung kam auch der Schock und die Traurigkeit zurück.

"Tut mir Leid. Ich war auf Entzug und konnte den Fall nicht lösen." House streckte sein Bein wieder aus und rieb es abwesend. "Trotzdem hätte ich es nicht sagen sollen."

"Schon okay", sagte Cuddy verhalten.

"Heißt das, 'Schon okay, aber ich hasse dich trotzdem dafür und werde dich jetzt auf dieser Parkbank im Dunkeln sitzen lassen', oder 'Schon okay, Entschuldigung angenommen'?"

Cuddy schien es unbegreiflich, wie er Situationen innerhalb von Sekunden drehen konnte und musste bereits wieder lachen. "Das Letztere."

"Puh, Glück gehabt."

"Warum hast du mich gestern zum Essen eingeladen?"

"Ist das eine Falle und egal wie ich antworte, ich kann nur verlieren?"

"Nein, das ist eine ernst gemeinte Frage."

"Ich wollte meinen Clinic-Dienst loswerden, jemand mit meinen Spanisch-Kenntnissen beeindrucken, dich entführen und mich dann mit dem Lösegeld absetzen, Wilson eifersüchtig machen, hatte zu viel Geld oder Langeweile, plane das Krankenhaus zu übernehmen, hatte zu viel Vicodin geschluckt, mag dich oder wollte einfach nur mit dir ins Bett. Such dir was aus."

Cuddy schüttelte amüsiert mit dem Kopf.

"Somit hätten wir das geklärt und jeder hat sich für etwas entschuldigt." House stand langsam auf. "Ich glaube es geht wieder."

Cuddy stand ebenfalls auf und nickte. "Ich hab zu Hause auch Vicodin."

"Echt?"

"Man muss ja auf alle Eventualitäten vorbereitet sein."

"Ich sehe da einen Silberstreif am heute äußerst dunklen Horizont. Ich glaube ich könnte mich doch in dich verlieben!"

Schneller als Cuddy es erwartet hatte, ging er voran und sie musste ihn mit ein paar schnellen Schritten einholen. Schweigend gingen sie die letzten beiden Blocks bis zu Cuddys Haus. Sie schloss die Tür auf und lies House hinein. Während er gleich ins Wohnzimmer ging, den Fernseher einschaltete und durch die Programme zappte, nahm Cuddy das Telefon und rief ein Taxi. Als sie zu House ins Wohnzimmer kam, hatte der bereits seine Füße auf ihrem Kaffeetisch abgelegt und sah gebannt die Wiederholung von 'Big Brother' an. Cuddy setzte sich behutsam neben ihn.

"Es kommt in fünf Minuten."

"Super."

Cuddy fiel etwas ein und sie stand wieder auf. Im Bad fand sie eine volle Dose Vicodin und nahm sie mit ins Wohnzimmer, wo House immer noch unverändert auf den Fernseher starrte und halbnackten Bewohnern dabei zusah, wie sie auf Betten herum sprangen.

"Spannend?", fragte Cuddy und öffnete die Dose.

"Nein, eigentlich nicht."

"Warum siehst du es dann?"

"Kein Ahnung." Er sah auf die Dose in ihrer Hand. "Kann ich eine haben?"

"Ja, ich wollte mich damit jetzt nicht selbst zudröhnen."

"Umso besser." Er nahm die Pille, die sie sich auf die Hand geschüttet hatte und schluckte sie trocken hinunter. Cuddy verschloss die kleine Dose wieder und stellte sie auf den Tisch.

Zwei Minuten später klingelte es an der Haustür und Cuddy sprang sofort auf. Sie hatte schon darauf gewartet, denn die letzten Minuten kamen ihr irgendwie unerträglich vor. Und es lag nicht an 'Big Brother'.

House angelte nach seinem Stock, der auf den Boden gefallen war, und hievte sich langsam nach oben. Das Vicodin fing schon an zu wirken. Er ging langsam in Richtung Haustür und machte dabei seine charakteristischen Geräusche, immer wenn der Stock auf dem dunklen Holzfußboden aufkam. Cuddy hielt die Tür offen und House konnte sehen, dass der Taxifahrer schon wieder in sein Auto gestiegen war um zu warten. Neben Cuddy, die sich immer noch an der Türklinke festhielt, blieb er stehen.

"Danke für die Drinks. Auch die, die ich ohne dich getrunken habe." Er grinste. Sie auch.

Ihr Herz pochte lauter als sonst und sie hoffte, dass es bald aufhörte, denn irgendwie war es unangenehm. Er kam ein Stückchen näher und sie überlegte krampfhaft, was er jetzt vorhatte. Noch näher. Er legte seine Hand über ihre auf der Türklinke und schob die Tür langsam zu, wobei er sie mitzog. Ganz schloss er die Tür nicht, aber so, dass man nicht mehr hereinsehen konnte. Jetzt fragte sie sich ernsthaft und ein bisschen panisch was er vorhatte. Noch näher. Als sie eigentlich nur noch seinen Mund sah, schloss sie die Augen und hoffte einerseits, dass es schnell vorbei sein würde und sie wieder normal atmen konnte, und andererseits, dass es nie aufhören würde.

Als sie sich innerlich darauf eingestellt hatte, dass seine Lippen jetzt gleich ihre berühren würden, spürte sie einen kleinen Windhauch an ihrem Gesicht und wurde danach von einem kurzen, aber bestimmten Kuss auf die Wange überrascht. Als sie die Augen wieder öffnete, hatte House die Tür auch schon wieder aufgemacht und schmunzelte.

"Ha, jetzt lasse ich dich auch warten", sagte er mit einem Lächeln und verschwand aus ihrem Haus in Richtung Taxi.

Sie hasste es warten zu müssen.


End file.
